The Knife
by SamXDanny
Summary: "I sit there in the corner away from my door, looking at the knife in my hand. I can't take it anymore. I can't take life anymore. Everyone I know hates me. They don't love me, they just feel sorry for me. Everything I know is a lie." One-shot. Rated T. DxS


**Hehe… THIS IS NOT A STORY! This is a one-shot. So hold your horses ;)**

**I had a dream about this, except **_**I **_**was Sam. Yeah, when I woke up, I decided, "Maybe I should make my dream into a one-shot!" And "The Knife" was born…**

**NO! I don't plan on committing suicide. What? I would never! Just my mind is messed up…**

**So… enjoy? (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**The Knife**

**One-shot**

* * *

I sit there in the corner away from my door, looking at the knife in my hand. My room is dark, no sunlight shining. I'm wearing all black, no purple shown except for my amethyst eyes which are red and puffy. I can't take it anymore. I can't take life anymore. Everyone I know hates me. They don't love me, they just feel _sorry _for me. Everything I know is a lie.

"_Loser!"_

"_Selfish brat!"_

"_Goth Freak!"_

"_Nobody!"_

"_Weak!"_

"_Weirdo!"_

"_No one will never love you!"_

"_I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"_

The pain of those last words hit me. Tears sting in my eyes. How could he say that to me? Doesn't he know how much I love him?

"_I love Valerie, not you. Nor Paulina. I love Valerie."_

He… doesn't love me. No one does. My parents ignore me, grandma's dead, Tucker too busy drooling over girls, and the love of my life doesn't love me. He's in love with Valerie. _His enemy._

"_Why would I love you? You have no emotion, you're mean, uncaring, stupid, and… a Goth Freak."_

I look at the knife. Do it, my mind tells me. But I try. I try so hard not to. But what's stopping me? Hope? Hope that I got this all wrong?

But what hope? No one's stopping me. No one's here to comfort me. No one. Know why? Because no one loves me. Everyone hates me. There isn't any person who doesn't. But I don't blame them. Who would ever love a Goth Freak? A fresh mean person? Yeah, I even hate myself.

I pull the knife closer to me. I can imagine the sweet pain coming towards me. Yes, do it. You'll be free, Manson. Show everyone what they done was wrong. Show everyone how many scars they left behind. Show them, who you are.

A flashback of me and Danny's fight came back. The fight that made me like this.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come in!" Danny called._

_I opened the door, and smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. He patted a spot next to him on his bed. I obeyed._

"_Hi." I greeted._

"_Hey, I wanted to tell you something." he admitted. My heart pounded fast. Was he going to say he loves me? I really hope so._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I'm going to ask Valerie out!" he exclaimed. My eyes wide-eyed, and then I stood up._

"_WHAT?" I snapped. Danny's smile turned into a frown. "WHY _HER_? You know she's your enemy, right?" _

"_I know-" I cut him off._

"_You know she broke your heart and chose her job killing you instead of dating you, right?" _

"_Sam-" I cut him off again._

"_Don't Sam me! How could you do that? Can't you see how much I love-" I paused. I covered my mouth. Danny's eyes turned green and stood up._

"_What? You think she hates me? You don't even know her! If I tell her I'm Danny Phantom, maybe she'll not care and love me again!" _

"_No she won't! You said it yourself! If she finds out, she'll beat you until she gets an answer! And how do you know her, huh? You guys haven't even talked since she dumped you!" I explained. Danny's eyes narrowed tighter and his eyes still glowed green._

"_I know her! And we _did _talk after we broke up! She's awesome, understanding, independent, and pretty." he described. Tears started to build up in my eyes. And then he continued, "Unlike you." Then I lost it. I sobbed. I ran out the room, but before I went, I said one last thing to him._

"_I LOVED YOU DANNY FENTON! But now… I HATE YOU!" And with that, I left. Not even turning back._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Okay. Maybe I overreacted saying that Danny said, "I will never love you" or "Your blah, blah, blah" but it seemed like he was telling that to my face. He said, "Unlike you". That means I'm not independent, strong, caring, nice, or… pretty. And that hit me hard. My love hates me. So why should I keep living?

As I aim the knife at my arm, I hear a knock on my window. Danny? Why is he here? I ignore the knock. I don't need him. He broke my heart. Why did I even love him in the first place?

With tears in my eyes, I shakily let the knife come towards my left arm. I don't care if Danny sees me. At least he can realize what he had done. What a hero he is.

The knife comes closer, and closer, and closer to my arm. I can already feel the pain. I can feel the red juicy blood dripping out of my skin. But when it was oh so close to my arm, a white gloved hand caught my right hand that was holding the knife. I look up to see Danny. His eyes full with worry and confusion. Maybe with a little anger. His eyes were glowing a dark green.

"What… Sam… what the… what?" His voice was shaky. He snaps the knife out of my hand. My eyes narrow at him.

"Why did you do that? Can't you see I'm trying to cut myself?" I ask. I stand up, and try to get the knife from his hand, but he just makes it harder to reach. I was about to kick him, but he sets the knife down on the ground behind him, and grabs my shoulders.

"Sam, why? Why would you do this?" he asks. Is he clueless or what?

"Because no one cares about me. Everyone hates me. No one loves me." I reply. I look at my feet. Tears form in my eyes. Just then Danny lifts up my chin with his thumb. I'm forced to look at his eyes. His eyes are full with guiltiness, anger, and sadness. Why does he care? Should he be jumping up and down by now?

"Sam, why could you ever think that? No one hates you. No one. Why do you think that?" he asks. I narrow my eyes.

"Says the one who called me uncaring, a freak, nondependent, not awesome, or… pretty." I say. Danny's eyes wide eyed. So I continued. "You broke my heart, Danny. What kind of friend are you? I thought you cared about me! And for a moment… I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong." I then grab his hand from my chin, and walk away from him. I find the knife on the floor. But before I could run to it, Danny turn me around, and pinned me to the wall. I try to struggle out of his grasp. But I can't. He's too strong.

"Listen to me," he demands. I look at him with my puffy eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I… I guess I was just mad that you weren't happy for me. And when you left saying you loved me, I started to think of my feelings for you. I only drool on other girls to get my mind off you. I thought you'll never love me like I love you. Sam, I love you. I didn't know you loved me. Please forgive me!"

"You're lying." I denied.

"No I'm not! Why would I lie to you? Sam, you know me. I'm sorry! I really am!" he exclaims. I look in his eyes. I don't see lies. He's telling the truth. I nod, and he lets go of me. I look at the knife on the floor. I have a chance to grab it. To cut myself. But I don't.

"So… you love me?" I ask. He nods. I take a step forward towards him. He does too. When we're close enough, I wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. I hug him, and he hugs back. Tears slip beneath my eyes, and down my cheek.

"Oh, Sam…" Danny says. His voice cracking, and guiltiness written all over him.

"I forgive you." I say. Danny pulls away and looks at me. He leans in, and I lean in too. And then, our lips touch. The kiss was amazing. Fireworks explode in the background. We then pull apart, and lean our foreheads together. We smile.

* * *

I wake up with a start. I see Danny still asleep by my side. Did I dream of a memory? Well, that's a first. I then walk into the bathroom. I wash my face with cold water. I look at myself. That memory was like… when we were 16? That was… nine years ago. Almost ten.

I walk out the bathroom, and see Danny not in bed. Guess he went to fight a ghost, or is downstairs. Speaking of downstairs, I walk down there. When I reach the end, I walk into the kitchen finding Danny holding our baby girl.

"Hey." he greets.

"Hey," I greet back. I walk over to him and peck him on the lips. Then I kiss little Lilith on the cheek. I smile.

"Hey, hold Lilith for a sec? Um… ghost time." Danny says. I nod, and he carefully passes Lilith in my arms. He gives me a peck on the cheek, transforms, and goes through the ceiling.

I rock Lilith back and forth, smiling lovingly down at her. My eyes then catch a knife sparkling on the counter. My thoughts rush to what if's. What if I did cut myself? What if I even killed myself? I'm so glad I didn't. Because if I did, I would have never lived the great life I'm having right now.

I look at Lilith's crystal blue eyes. She coos and I laugh. I kiss her forehead. I'm glad Danny saved me. I'm so glad. He loves me, and I love him back. Everything turned out fine. Everything… is incredible.

* * *

**Like it? I had fun writing this! I hoped you liked reading this too! I'll update my stories later. So stay tuned and review! (:**

**~SamXDanny**


End file.
